Reed and Shane RP
by chocolate solves all problems
Summary: An RP I did for Rane. Characters belong to Mama CP and Shane's input belongs to Lily. Contains angst, fluff and cuteness.


Shane stormed out of their living room and into the kitchen. "Reed You seriously can't be telling me that you didn't know he was flirting with you! He was touching you the way I touch you!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Well, I thought he was just being friendly..." Reed mumbled. He didn't know why Shane was getting so worked up.

"Kurt's friendly and you don't see him touching you like that do you? Or what about Blaine? We are dating and we have been for a long time and you can't tell when I'm flirting with you much less anyone else?! That must mean that I'm just friendly too, is that what you're trying to tell me?" he asked. He was just so tired and watching that guy all over Reed was the last straw.

Reed looked up sharply. "What? You know that's not true!" He honestly didn't have any idea why his boyfriend was so agitated; so what if that guy was flirting? It wasn't like Reed was going to run after him and leave Shane behind, not after what it had taken to be with him in the first place. He mentally winced as he remembered when Shane almost got killed while mountain climbing.

Shane just shook his head. "That's what it sounds like to me," he said looking around. "Look I'm going to have a beer, don't wait up," he said as he started to walk to the door.

Wait!" Reed ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go." He begged, eyes wide. "I love you. And I know I don't say it very often, but I thought you knew that..." He looked down.

Shane looked back at Reed and felt his heart break but he needed to calm down. "I need to calm down. I'll be back later," he said before closing the door and running to his car.

"Shane!" Reed cried as the door clicked shut. He sighed heavily, wishing he hadn't been so stupid. Why had he not seen that guys obvious flirting? Why hadn't he tried to stop it? He leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Shane sat down at the bar and finally let the tears fall down his face. He took a deep breath and ordered a beer. When he got it he started to slowly sip it until it was gone. Checking his phone he decided it would be time to go home so he paid the bar tender and went back home.

Reed still hadn't managed to get up off the floor when the Shane returned. In fact, he'd fallen asleep, tear tracks visible on his face, and his neck bent at an uncomfortable angle.

Shane walked through the door and saw Reed sitting on the floor causing his heart to break even more. Carefully he picked Reed up and brought him into their bedroom, laying him down softly on their bed before crawling into bed next to him.

Reed unconsciously snuggled closer to Shane. When he woke up, half an hour later, he felt something warm lying next to him and wondered what it was. He opened his eyes to see Shane's chest and looked up, blinking sleepily. When had Shane come back? And why was he in bed and not sitting by the door?

Shane looked down at Reed tiredly. "I'm sorry Reed," he whispered, brushing hair out of the smaller boy's face. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again

Reed leaned into his boyfriends touch, having already forgiven him. "That's okay... I'm just glad you didn't go and do anything stupid." He whispered back.

Shane offered a sad smile and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer. "I love you so much Reed," he whispered.

"I love you too." Reed pressed a light kiss to Shane's lips. "And I'm never letting you go. Not for anything."He whispered lovingly. "Especially not for a guy that tried to break us apart." He added, smiling wryly.

Shane nodded and kissed Reed again softly on the lips once more. "I overreacted," he admitted quietly, looking down between them.

Reed lifted a hand to Shane's face and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "Shhhh. Don't worry, I would've too. I'dve just panicked and kept quiet, though." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I think that's worse, because you wouldn't have known something was wrong. At least this way, I know."

Shane looked up at Reed. "I'm so sorry Reed... I just," he trailed off shaking his head and looking back down.

Reed bit his lip, not knowing how to comfort Shane. He settled for wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head under the older boys chin, the way they always held each other.

Shane held Reed tightly against his chest kissing the top of his head.

Reed smiled as he felt the slight pressure on his head. "You're wonderful, you know that, right?" He always felt so safe and loved, wrapped up in his boyfriends arms like he was.

Shane nodded and pushed Reed's chin up to kiss his on the lips softly.

Reed kissed back enthusiastically. He knew that he and Shane would be alright, but there was one thing he still wanted.

Shane moved one of his hands to tangle in Reed's hair as his kissed back.

Reed hummed in contentment, he'd always liked it when Shane played with his hair. His hands moved up Shane's body and ended up clutching at his shoulders. He reluctantly broke the kiss when he ran out of air, but kept his face very close to his boyfriends, feeling his warm breath blow gently onto his face.

Shane smiled happily against Reed's lips and kissed him once more softly.

Reed sighed happily, his eyes flicking downwards, shyly. He laid his head on Shane's chest, relaxing into the taller mans warm embrace. "I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too… So much," he sighed.

"What do I have to do to prove that I love you, and that I'll never leave you?" Reed asked, quietly. He wanted to ask Shane so badly, but he wasn't sure he had the courage.

Shane shrugged and kissed Reed softly on the lips.

Reed kissed back, then wriggled out of Shane's arms.

Shane raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Reed?" he questioned.

Reed leaned over the side of the bed and opened the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. He rummaged around for a minute or so until he found what he was looking for, right at the very bottom. He rolled back over hiding the thing in his hand.

Shane looked at Reed's hand trying to figure out what Reed had in his hand, but he couldn't see.

Reed gulped nervously. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "I-We've been together for almost six years now, and-and it's been the best six years of my life." Reed wished that he'd actually planned what he was going to say. "So, I just wanted to ask you..." He opened the box that was in his hand to reveal a silver ring. "Shane Anderson, will you marry me?" He kept eye contact with Shane the whole time he was speaking, praying to the gods of Gucci that the other man would say yes.

Shane's eyes widened as he looked down at the ring and then up at Reed. He couldn't find his voice as he nodded and smiled, throwing his arms around Reed. "Yes!, yes!" he exclaimed when he found his voice.

Reed's face brightened and he blinked several times. "R-Really?"

Shane nodded again and chuckled. "Of course goofball," he laughed.

Reed grinned. He took Shane's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Everyone always thought you'd be the one to propose."

Shane chuckled as he looked at the ring. "I actually was going to... Earlier today... That's why I freaked so much when that guy was flirting with you," he admitted not looking up at Reed.

"Wow. Great minds think alike, huh?" Reed said, reaching a hand up to his new fiancés face and cupping his cheek. He leaned in slightly.

Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. "Here," he whispered.

Reed took the box hesitantly, and opened it. "Wow..." He looked up at Shane, tears glimmering in his eyes. "It's beautiful..."

Shane smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. "So Reed van Kamp... Will you marry me?" he laughed nervously.

Reed giggled. "Of course I will, silly. Even if I hadn't just proposed to you myself." He smirked slightly. He offered Shane his left hand, not looking away from his face.

Shane smiled as he slid the band on his ring finger, kissing it softly. "I love you," he said quietly.

Reed smiled back. "I love you too." He cupped Shane's cheek again, pulling his head up gently and pressed his lip's to his fiancé's.

Shane kissed Reed back happily, his fingers tangling in Reed's hair while his other hand rested on Reed's hip.

Reed smiled as his lips left Shane's and started to run a trail of kisses down his jaw. He wrapped his free arm around Shane's waist, pulling him closer.

Shane smiled and tilted his head back to give Reed more room as his hand started to rub up and down Reed's side.

Reed buried his head in Shane's neck and wrapped his other arm around Shane's waist, closing his eyes and trying desperately not to fall asleep, it being very late at night.

Shane could sense Reed's struggle and kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep, I'll be here tomorrow," he chuckled.

"'Kay... Love you..." Reed mumbled, cuddling even closer to Shane, almost asleep already. He yawned widely.

Shane smiled lovingly at Reed and closed his eyes as well, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Reed woke curled up almost on top of Shane the next morning and could feel his warm breath ruffling his hair. He sighed happily as he remembered what had happened the night before.

Shane started to wake up as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey," he mumbled tiredly with a goofy smile.

"Hey yourself." Reed mumbled, snuggling closer to Shane.

Shane let out a small laugh and dramatically plopped his head back on the pillow.

Reed looked up, leaning his chin on Shane's chest. "What?" He asked sleepily.

Shane looked down at Reed and shrugged. "Just thinking," he said quietly.

Reed laid his head back down with his ear over Shane's chest. "What you thinking about?"

Shane sighed happily and looked over to Reed with a smile. "How amazing our wedding is going to be," he said with a small laugh.

Reed giggled and reached up to give Shane a kiss. "It'll be fabulous, I can guarantee it. After all, Kurt's gonna want to take over."

Shane smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he chuckled kissing Reed again, a little deeper than the other kisses.

"Because it'd be fabulous or because you wouldn't have to do anything other than show up?" Reed asked, smirking.

Shane chuckled. "Both," he said honestly. "But mainly the first," he laughed kissing Reed again.

Reed kissed back happily and muttered "Oh, come on. You've gotta do _something_. Otherwise it wouldn't be your wedding, it'd be Kurt's." into Shane's lips.

"I will go get the cake and my suit," he said stubbornly.

Reed laughed quietly. "Deal." He thought for a moment. "I take it I'll be the one wearing white?" He asked teasingly.

Shane chuckled and shrugged. "If that's what you want?" he questioned.

"It depends on which colour suits me better... and on which is least likely to get dirty when I, inevitably, fall." Reed added.

Shane rolled his eyes. "If I have anything to do with it, you won't be falling at all," he said with a sigh.

"I'll be standing on your feet while we dance then." Reed deadpanned. He pressed a light kiss to Shane's lips

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he repeated with a big smile.

"Mmmmm" Reed shifted so that he was lying on his side, still staring up at Shane.

Shane kissed Reed softly. "So beautiful," he smiled.

Reed returned the kiss, following Shane upwards when he tried to pull away.

Shane chuckled and kissed Reed again.

Reed closed his eyes and brought a hand up to Shane's face, stroking the taller mans cheeks with his thumb.

Shane hummed happily into the kiss, his hand coming up to tangle in Reed's hair.

Reed brought both of his hands down Shane's body, stopping at the hem of his shirt and playing with it.

Shane smiled and pulled their bodies close together.

Reed ducked his head, blushing slightly. Even though Shane had been doing this for years, he still made Reed blush like he was back in Windsor, five seconds away from being interrupted by the Tweedles.

Shane chuckled and lifted Reed's chin up to kiss both of his red cheeks.

"I've just thought of something..."

"What is it?"

Reed bit his lip. "We have to tell everybody... But I don't want to leave this bed... And if we tell, the house'll be taken over by former Windsor's and they haven't gotten any less crazy."

Shane chuckled and kissed Reed softly. "Then we tell them tomorrow." he said simply.

"Okay..." Reed said quietly, tucking himself around Shane's body, with his head under the other mans chin.

Shane sighed happily and kissed the top of Reed's head.

Reed smiled softly and said "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," he whispered back.


End file.
